


Dragged in

by SapphireSkeletons



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drag Queens, Gen, Homestuck AU, Might add more tags later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireSkeletons/pseuds/SapphireSkeletons
Summary: 20 year old Karkat Vantas runs away from home and spends some time with his friend sollux, who takes him to a local drag night. Karkat recognizes an old childhood friend there.





	Dragged in

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so. This idea has been in the back of my mind for a while now, and I wrote some stuff down for it. I decided to reread it and I liked it so I’m just,, throwing it out here.
> 
> Also trigger warning! Karkats dad is homophobic! (He’s not crabdad and he’s not the signless he’s just some random drunk stupid dad)
> 
> A bunch of stuff to know:  
> 1\. English isn’t my first language so some of the grammar might be a little wonky.  
> 2\. I’ll try my best to update the fics i post on here but I’m terrible with writing and staying motivated to write stuff so,, an update might be next week, or next year... who knows?

Karkat sat down at the edge of his bed. He looks at his clothes laying on the ground. Trying to decide if he needs to take his winter coat with him on his “motherfucking miracle quest” as his dumb best friend had phrased it. Kicking the coat back into the closet, he grabbed a thick, gray sweater instead and stuffed it in his backpack which lay beside him on the bed. He’ll just have to make sure he has his own place when winter comes. The list on the internet hadn’t helped much. It was probably more for backpackers than runaways. 

‘Runaways’ Karkat murmured to no one. Running away was probably the safest option since the disaster that happened this morning. Karkat could punch himself in the face. He was such an idiot! Why did he think it would be a good idea to come out to his very christian, very strict dad as probably gay? Dad hadn’t taken it well. He had screamed at him and when Karkat had fled to his room he had stormed out the front door. Probably to go get real fucking drunk at the pub.  
Not that it really mattered. He had been thinking about running away for well over a year now. Better go out with a big bomb. To fucking stick it to the man! Or whatever.  
Karkat got up and searched his desk for his wallet and the cash he had been saving up. He threw it into the front pocket of the bag and zipped it up. 

Then he took out his phone

 

carcinoGeneticist started pestering twinArmageddons 

CG: HEY FUCKASS, IM STILL ALLOWED TO COME OVER RIGHT?  
TA: jeez kk, thii2 ii2 liike, the fifth time you’ve a2ked that questiion iin the la2t 2 hour2.  
CG: I JUST WANT TO BE SURE YOU HAVENT CHANGED YOUR MIND.  
TA: ye2 kk. You’re 2till allowed to come.  
CG: GOOD.  
CG: THERES A BUS LEAVING AT 7 TONIGHT. SHOULD I TAKE THAT ONE?  
TA: sure, II don’t care, II’ll 2ee you then, you know the way to my apartment riight?  
CG: YES. ILL SEE YOU LATER  
TA: oh kk waiit. ff told me to tell you there’2 thii2 2how thiing at the bar 2he’2 workiing iin and we have to come. We have to. 2he diidn’t leave iit up for negotiiatiion. Even after ii told her you wanted to watch moviies and do nothiing  
CG: THAT WOMAN IS IN TOO MUCH CONTROL OF YOU SOLLUX, I DONT RECONIZE YOU ANYMORE.  
TA: Iit2 not my fault ii’m iirresistible to women with 2trong per2onaliities.  
CG: STOP TALKING  
CG: ILL SEE YOU IN THREE HOURS  
TA: bye have a 2ave triip and all that 2tuff.

twinArmageddons ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist

 

Taking a last look around his room to see if he had forgotten anything, he put his dark red jacket on, swung the backpack on his back and opened the door of his room. He had almost reached the stairs when he heard the front door open and close with a bang. Fuck! Dads home! He quickly ran back into his room and locked the door. His dad had heard him

‘Karkat get down here!’ he yelled, sounding very, very drunk. Heavy footsteps came up the stairs. Karkat threw his window open and grabbed the drainpipe. 

‘Karkat!’ He heard his dad pounding his fists on the door. 

‘Karkat we need to talk!’ Karkat hung half out the window. The ground wasn’t too far away but he wouldn’t be able to run away if he broke his ankle

‘Fuck off old man!’ Karkat yelled back. His dad let out an angry screech and it sounded like the door was gonna break in half. Karkat slid out of the window and down the drainpipe, onto the grass of the front yard. He started running towards the bus stop. He passed his dads beloved pub, the small 7/11 and the tiny church. Then the bus stop came in sight, The bus to sollux just arrived. Grinning, Karkat ran faster and jumped into the bus.

‘You didn’t have to run, I saw ya comin’ said the bus driver. Karkat didn’t say anything. He just stood there catching his breath. Then he showed the man his bus card and slumped down into one of the seats. He looked out of the window, smiling. The first night of his free life


End file.
